


Have A Taste

by barnesangel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnesangel/pseuds/barnesangel
Summary: Bucky wants to taste the new lip balm the Reader bought.





	Have A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I've uploaded this on my Tumblr a few weeks ago and decided to gradually upload my work on here too. I hope you enjoy it!

Y/N licked her lips for what felt like the millionth time that day. Her lips had been dry and chapped due to the cold winter slowly making itself present in New York. It froze the entire city in the matter of a night, coating it in a blanket of white, glimmering snow.

She still went on her usual morning run but forgot to bring a chapstick with her. Now she couldn’t wait to warm herself up, wrapping a blanket around herself and apply the new lip balm she bought last week in preparation after hearing the weather forecast.

 

As she waited for the elevator to arrive, she looked around the tower and smiled to herself. She always loved winter and everything that came with it. From the freezing air causing her breath to turn into fog to the thick, cosy sweaters; everything was perfect in during that time of the year.

Stepping into the elevator, she pressed the button to her floor which she shared with Steve, Sam and Bucky. Y/N blushed as she thought about the Sergeant. They got very close in the time he has been here. He somehow found another person besides Steve to confide in when they met.

Now, ever since they were introduced, she had the silliest crush on him. There was no denying he was incredibly attractive with brown, shaggy hair and eyes so blue they reminded her of a frozen lake in the middle of a forest. That’s how he first looked at her; cold, distant and inaccessible.

Though as time went on, he found himself seeking out her room over Steve’s. What had changed, she had no clue. To her surprise, Steve hadn’t either, but something flashed in the Captain’s eyes when she asked – she could only identify it as knowledge.

The doors of the elevator opened, and she stepped out, making her way towards her living quarters. Her arms were crossed over her chest in an attempt to keep as much warmth to herself as possible although the heating system was on in the tower.

Once she walked into her room, she closed the door behind herself and got rid of her workout clothes which consisted of an oversized hoodie that didn’t belong to her and a pair of sweats along with her running shoes.

Y/N stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run down her body and warming her up in an instant. A sigh of contentment left her lips and her eyes slipped closed, enjoying the feeling of her muscles loosening under the water. The bathroom filled with steam as she lathered her skin with her favourite body wash, kneading her shoulders to get rid some of the tension.

When she felt herself getting lightheaded, she turned off the water and wrapped a soft cotton towel around her body. After she did the same with her hair, she opened the bathroom and instantly shivered when the sudden chilly air hit her damp arms and legs.

Quickly moving through the room, she pulled on a fresh pair of underwear along with sweatpants. She let her hair fall out of its place in the towel and used it to dry the messy waves a little. She then slipped on a hoodie that smelled like one of her team members. When she took a deep breath, she grinned to herself as Bucky’s smell filled her nostrils – the cologne she bought him for his birthday along with a hint of leather.

Y/N licked her lips, noticing that they softened a little due to the hot shower but still felt like they could break at any moment. She walked to her vanity, looking for the chapstick and smiled to herself when she found it, picking it up.

She read the label, to make sure she bought the right one and not the gross version she had the last time. But when she read ‘coconut cream’, she let out a breathy laugh in excitement and unscrewed the lid.

As Y/N applied the product, she let her eyes roll in satisfaction since she felt like there is no better feeling in the world. Nothing could beat the soft, smooth feeling of lip balm gliding over her lips and rub them together after. That’s why she repeated the motion more than necessary.

A quiet knock echoed through her room causing her to turn towards it and tell the person to come in, knowing it would either be Steve or Bucky since the others were either gone or didn’t visit the room without knocking first – mostly Clint and Natasha.

Her heart fluttered in her chest when Bucky stepped into the room and greeted her silently, waving his hand. He stared at her with a raised eyebrow when he saw her gliding the chapstick over her lips repeatedly.

“Careful or you’ll have to buy another one of these by the end of this week.” He teased, chuckling to himself.

Y/N only shrugged, finally putting the cap back on and placing it on the vanity once more. She rubbed her lips together to spread the product evenly on her lips and let them go with a loud smack.

She noticed Bucky’s eyes heavily on her, they seemed to be trailing over her figure and lingered on her lips. He took a deep breath, his flesh hand clenching in a nervous gesture while the other ran through his hair.

While Y/N downplayed her feelings for Bucky to a simple, stupid crush, Bucky faced his head on. Although he didn’t develop anything for her immediately, it hit him earlier on than he thought. He didn’t think he’d have to face any feelings of affection towards anybody anytime soon but then she had to be so nice and kind to him.

She treated him like Bucky, not like the infamous Winter Soldier everybody feared. He didn’t sense any hesitation coming from her when she approached him or sent him one of those sweet smiles. He enjoyed the extra attention she seemed to give him, too.

Clearing his throat, he motioned in her direction, “Can I try it? I wanna have a taste.”

Y/N furrowed her brows, confused as to what he meant. But when she noticed he probably wasn’t pointing in her direction but at the vanity behind her, she blushed a crimson shade.

Of course, he meant the chapstick and not- nevermind.

“Sure,” she started in a shaky tone, avoiding his eyes in embarrassment, “It’s coconut cream-“ before Y/N could finish her sentence, Bucky moved so he stood in front of her and kissed her.

Shocked at the sudden contact, Y/N’s eyes widened, and a gasp left her lips which was swallowed by Bucky’s lips still pressing against hers. After a beat of her standing there and Bucky not willing to pull away yet, they overcome the initial awkwardness and melt into each other’s embrace.

Her head tips back due to their height difference, allowing them better access. Bucky’s hand slowly slides into her still wet hair, cradling the back of her head to pull her closer.

One of Y/N’s hands rested on his chest while the other runs along his stubbled jawline making him growl deep in his throat. She smiles into the kiss and his lips meet with her teeth causing him to grin to himself.

They were reluctant to pull away, but somehow air became a thing once again, so their lips parted from one another.

She looked into his eyes which seemed to have gone from their frozen lake appearance to something which she could only associate with the ocean. An inviting, warm shine in them as they stared into her own – his gaze was filled with so much adoration.

His arm slipped around her waist, pulling her closer to him again as the other rubbed circles on her blushing cheek. They stayed in each other’s embrace for what felt like an eternity but couldn’t have been more than a few minutes.

Bucky had a soft smile on his face, he almost looked at peace with himself and that was a state in which she hadn’t seen him in yet. It was a beautiful sight.

“So,” she began, trying to gather her thoughts enough to come up with something to say, “do you like the chapstick? It’s my favourite.”

He let out a deep chuckle, making his chest vibrate under her fingers, “I did. Tastes really good.” Bucky licked his lips and glanced up as if in deep thought making her giggle, swatting his chest at his dorkiness.

Kissing the tip of her nose, he pulled on the collar of the sweater she was wearing as a teasing glint flashed across his eyes, “And do you like my sweater? It’s my favourite.”


End file.
